Infinity
by Danny Ava
Summary: Darcy, Chaz, Emilie, Delilah, Aidan make up the hottest girl group Infinity. But what happens when they tour with the newest and biggest boy band, The Crash? A story full of romance, heart-break, tears, and the ever important frienship bond. FULL SUMMARTY INSIDE!
1. Chloe's Beginning

**~~ Infinity ~~**  
_Chapter One: Chloe's Beginning  
_

**Important Note:** Thanks to something brought to my attention by StoryWeaver854, posting stories with characters who are real people is against the rules. So in order to avoid my account and this story being deleted, One Direction does no longer feature in this story, which I am going to be continuing updating. However _Inside Out_ is a tiny bit based on One Direction and The Wanted combined, however all of these people featured in this story will be fictional, and made up by myself. And these chapters will be re-written too, and the story given a whole complete make-over. :)

* * *

Full Summary: Chloe, Lenny, Delilah, Georgie and Blue make up the hottest and newest up-coming girl group Infinity. But what happens when they tour with one gorgeously goodlooking and talented _Inside Out_? Things are sure to happen. Rumours are sure to start. But friendships are bound to be created and never broken. A story full of romance, heart-break, tears, and the ever important frienship bond.

**A/N:** _Completely changing everything in this story right now :)  
_

* * *

**Chloe -**

"To every girl that I meet here this is what I say, run run runaway, runaway baby, before I put my spell on you, you better get get getaway getaway darling, 'cause everything you heard is true," I sang powerfully as I strummed the right chords on my guitar. I finished the song and looked up to see a small crowd had gathered around me. I grinned, this was much better than previous times.

Me and my twin brother had been sent to Californina to spend the summer with our grandparents whilst our parents left our rather large London townhouse in pursuit of a trip around Europe. They had visited Portugal, Spain, France and were currently in Belgium as far as I was aware. I'd brought my best friend along with me to Oklahoma, she was called Apple Pie and she was also my guitar. I'd been busking as much as I could during the three weeks I'd been in California, changing the location every couple of days, but I loved busking here, right by the beach, and the sound of the ocean playing a beautiful repitiive melody behind me.

I then began playing another song on Apple Pie, who was a gift to me from Grandpa which I got when I was eleven. I eventually grew into the guitar, and now it was the perfect size for me and I'd stuck pictures on the back, and written my name in cursive at the bottom on of the guitar so when I was playing, people knew my name at least. But Apple Pie was my best friend,and she could always manage to cheer me up.

"Today is gonna be the day that we're gonna throw it back to you," I started singing and I left my voice flow over the sound of my guitar and the sound of the ocean. I smiled at people when they threw a couple of dollars into the open guitar case at my feet. I finished the song and a small crowd burst into applause, although soon after that they all dispersed, except some of them. I turned around and took a long swig from the bottle of Ribena Light I'd bought at the shop before coming her to play. One woman approached me, her glossy black hair tied up in a chignon. She was wearing quite a floaty top, with demin shorts and converse. Her smiling and wrinkle-free face told me she was late twenties, or very early thirties.

"You're voice is just amazing!" She squealed, although she spoke with a British accent.

"Thank you," I said feeling the praise put a smile on my face.

"Could you sing one of your favourite songs for me?" She asked politely.

I thought about it and grinned. "Yeah, I'll do that." I said taking a deep breath as I started singing. "Woke up in London yesterday, found myself in the city near Piccadilly, don't really know how I got here, I got some pictures on my phone..."

After I'd finished I smiled and bent down to take a sip of my drink. When I straightened up I saw the same woman from earlier still standing there smiling.

"You're not from around here are you?" She asked.

"No, I'm from London, but my grandparents live here. I'm visiting whilst my parents are on a trip around Europe," I explained.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Chloe, Chloe Lawson." I smiled.

"I'm Marie Montorzi, and I'm a talent scout and a producer and a band manager and I'm looking for girls with that large talent to form a girl band. And since I just heard you sing that song and the ones you did earlier, I was hoping you'd consider being part of a girl band.. I'll let you have a think and go home and tell your folks or whoever and then we can sort something out. You have such a powerful and raw voice, full of emotion by the way," She said smiling.

"Oh right, urm... t-thank you," I said trailing off as I had no idea what to say.

"Here's my card, and give me a call when you've thought about it. Don't worry I'm not some murderer either, just Marie Montorzi." She laughed.

"Thank you," I said looking at the card. "How do I know you're genuine?"

"Google me." Was all she said grinning. "Well Chloe, I'll look forward to hearing you. Good luck, you'll be big one day." She said giving me another smile before turning and walking away, towards the pier.

I had no idea who she was right then, but when I researched her later that night I knew she had given me a chance to pursue my dreams and become what I'd always wanted to be, a singer. There was no question about it, I had to accept her offer. And she had said 'You'll be big one day'. I don't think I ever actually realised how big I was going to be, and I don't think I realised my bandmates would be so much more than just that - they'd be my best friends, my sisters, my entertainment on a boring Friday night, my life coaches and just the most important girls in my life.

**This was only the beginnning.**

* * *

_Wahoo! First Chapter finished, re-edited and posted! :) Hope you enjoyed and once again I'll appreciate the reviews!  
_

_Danny xx  
_


	2. Chaz's Kickstart

**~~ Fairground Lights & Oklahoma Love ~~**  
_Chapter Two: Chaz's Kickstart  
_

An original One Direction Fanfic.

* * *

Full Summary: Darcy, Chaz, Emilie, Delilah, Aidan make up the hottest and newest up-coming girl group Oklahoma. But what happens when they tour with one gorgeously goodlooking and talented One Direction? Things are sure to happen. Rumours are sure to start. But friendships are bound to be created and never broken. A story full of romance, heart-break, tears, and the ever important frienship bond.

**A/N:** _Finally updating this story, hope you all haven't been waiting too long! On with the show then ay? :D__  
_

* * *

**Chaz -**

"Thank you all for making it today! It's really appreciated by me, and I just don't know what to say.. uhm, shall we sing some songs?" I said into the mircophone for the people who were watching me. They all cheered and started clapping. I grinned - it was my homecoming show. I'd been touring around the states competing in inter-state competitions and I'd been travelling for a while now. It was a sunny afternoon and I was standing on the stage that was brought out to the park for every summer fete, and every special occasion. "I just wanna say that the first time I stood on this stage I was eight years old, with my hair in pigtails but I wouldn't be here without all of this support. My family... my mom, my dad, my older sister Kate, and my older brother Dan, my boyfriend Justin, and so many more of you, but let's get on with the showw!" I grinned.

The music started playing and I sang the first lines of the song. "My momma told me when I was young, we were all born superstars, she rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudoir..."

I saw my family standing proudly in the middle of the crowd and I smiled, ending the song with a powerful, "I was born this way hey!"

"Thank you so much for listening, hope you've enjoyed yourselves, now I'm going to take a break but don't worry 'cause there will be more music later on!" I grinned and waved, before dancing off of the stage. I smoothed down my summer dress and swapped my ballet flats for my comfortable but extremely worn out red Converse low tops. I made my way over to my family after a few people congratulated my performance, I thanked them and finally found myself surrounded by my large and extended family. Justin entangled his fingers through mine and I smiled at him, whilst joining in the family conversation. Justin's family were there, my school friends came over to say hi, and the atmosphere in the entire park was just lovely and the weather was sunny, and it was just great.

"We're so proud of you honey," My father said enveloping me into a hug.

"Thanks Dad, I wouldn't be anywhere without you though." I said smiling up into his warm brown eye.

"Please don't, you'll make me cry!" He laughed. "I think you deserve an ice-cream, go and help yourself, I know your mothers prepared a picnic, but one cheeky ice-cream won't hurt." He pressed a few dollars into my hand.

"Thanks Dad," I grinned. I found Justin talking to some of our friends from school Greg, Reece and Troy. "Hey guys!" I grinned as I approached them.

"Hey Chaz, brilliant performance by the way!" Reece smiled.

"Awh thanks Reece, if I ever win an award I'll dedicate it to you." I said grinning cheekily.

"Oh Chaz, I'm honoured." He laughed, patting his heart.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to steal Justin away from you for a few seconds." I said looking up into Justin's entracing green eyes.

"And why might that be?" He said wrapping a warm arm around my shoulders.

"Dude, I have cash, we're getting ice-cream." I said and Justin nodded eagerly.

"See you in a few guys!" He called over his shoulder to Reece, Greg and Troy. They smiled and waved but were immersed back into conversation when some other people arrived.

"Your performance was stunning babe, as always." He smiled, lacing his fingers through mine.

"Awhhh thank you!" I smiled, blushing a little bit. I reached up with my free hand and brushed some hair away from my eyes as we joined the end of the ice-cream van queue. A woman came up to us and she was smiling. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a top knot, her eyes obscured by large sunglasses. She was wearing shorts and a floaty white top.

"Hello, you have a lovely voice, it's Chaz isn't it?"

"Thank you!" I smiled. "And yes Chaz Conway." I replied.

"My names Marie Montorzi, and I'm a talent scout and a producer and a band manager and I'm looking for girls with that large talent to form a girl band. And since I've just heard you sing - lovely and powerful voice, so full of emotion - I was wondering if you'd consider being part of a girl band."

"Wow, urm, hi." I said grinning. "That's a huge offer I'm sure I'd be honoured... to be.. I don't really know what to say."

Marie just laughed. "Here's my card," She said handing me a small business card with her details on it. "Give me a call when you've thought about it. I promise you Chaz it's an oppurtunity of a lifetime, you'd be gutted if you missed out. Speak to you soon!" She said flashing me a smile as she walked off I turned to Justin as we reached the front of the queue.

"What d'you reckon then?" I asked him.

"Go for it, you might as well try it." He said shrugging.

And now, just looking back at that moment, I'm glad that I made the right choice. Because who knows where I'd be if I hadn't accepted? I don't, but I was living the dream.

* * *

Feedback/comments please! 3

xoxo Dani


End file.
